The Story of Us
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Re-do of The Life Of Percy and Annabeth. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG. *WILL NOT BE COMPLETED*
1. 5 years

**Okay, this is a redo of the Life of Percy and Annabeth. Hopefully this will be better than the old one and I won't get stuck with writer's block as often. And no, this has nothing to do with the Taylor Swift song.**

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 1**

**5 years**

A knock on the door woke Percy up.

"Go away," he muttered as he turned over, falling off the bed with an "oof".

"It's Annabeth."

He jumped up. He brushed his hair down with his fingers and went to the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"Why were you still in bed? Breakfast already started."

He cursed. "I'll be there soon. I gotta get dressed."

He shut the door and ran to his dresser pulling some jeans and a t-shirt. In a moment he was dressed, and walking out the door.

"Took you long enough," Annabeth teased.

"Ha ha."

"Happy birthday."

"Wait, what?"

"Wow, you forgot your own birthday? You are such a seaweed brain."

"It's my specialty."

She rolled her eyes as they walked into the dining pavilion. He kissed her, and she headed to the Athena table.

"So, how's it feel to be 21 and still going to summer camp?" Grover asked, holding a nonexistent microphone in front of Percy.

"It feels like you'll be punched in your face if you don't get your smelly hand away from mine."

Grover pulled back his hand quickly. "Sorry," he muttered.

"So, dude, did you ask Juniper or what?" Percy asked quietly.

Grover glared at him. "Yes."

"Cool, so I don't have to whisper. What'd she say?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" Percy asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Grover gave him a look that said _no duh, genius._

"So how's it feel to be getting married to a tree?" Percy said the same way Grover had done before.

"Now I know how you felt. I will never do that again."

Percy burst out laughing, earning curious stares from half the camp. Grover rolled his eyes and began chewing his can again. Luckily, Percy started eating too, saving him from more questions and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Annabeth muttered, tripping over another rock as Percy guided her to the beach.<p>

"You'll see," he said, for the tenth time. "It's not easy guiding you with my hands over your eyes."

"If you didn't want me to see, you could've put a blindfold on me. It would've been easier for both of us."

"Oh sorry. If we do this again, I'll do that instead." He stopped. "We're here." He smiled.

"Finally. But where is here?"

He pulled his hands away from her eyes. She gasped. Percy had set up a table by the water with candles and food, and it was all so romantic.

"Percy, why did you do this?"

"Did WiseGirl forget something? Our five year anniversary is today. Duh! Remember you kissed me on my birthday?"

"Of course I remember, Seaweed Brain." She turned around, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He pulled back and walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs for Annabeth. She smiled and sat down. He walked over and sat down in the other chair.

"So I see you've made a chocolate brick."

He nodded, smiling. "With extra blue cement."

They laughed, remembering the cake Tyson had helped Annabeth make for Percy, five years ago.

When they had finished eating, Percy looked so nervous he looked like he would explode.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, seeing him.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"It's so beautiful," Annabeth sighed, looking at the moon and the stars reflecting on the water.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," she said, rising from her chair.

He jumped up, nearly knocking the over on Annabeth. "Sorry," he said, turning red, though it was hard to tell when it was dark.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth," Percy said, suddenly stopping as they walked by the water.<p>

"Yeah?" She stopped next to him, and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"W-Will you m-marry me?" He said, his hands shaking as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small box.

She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to speak. She nodded. He smiled and pulled her left hand away from her mouth and slid the ring on her finger. He put the box in his pocket and put his arms around Annabeth. And, not caring if anyone was watching, her kissed her. It lasted only a few seconds but to them it felt as though it lasted an hour.


	2. Oh my Gods

**Wheee chapter 2 already! Haha. I'm bored so I'll do another chapter. Please review. I am one of those people who gets excited even after 1 review. Hehe. xD**

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh my Gods…**

After Percy had taken Annabeth back to her cabin and taken down the table, he went back to his cabin and collapsed on the bed. The only he could think of was _Oh my Gods, she said yes! _His phone buzzed. It was Grover.

"Hey," Percy said yawning.

"Sorry, for calling at whatever time it is, Perce. But I had to know what happened." Grover said.

"Gods, you sound like one of the Aphrodite girls, getting gossip as soon as it happens."

"Shut up, and tell me."

"Yes."

"Is that what she said?"

"What do you think?"

"Looks like we're both getting married. Gods, what happened to when we were kids and you didn't like Annabeth?"

"I know right? Hey, Grover, I gotta go."

"Kay, bye."

He hung up. Percy could barely put his phone down again before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, all the Aphrodite girls were staring at him, smiling. He rolled his eyes. He knew word would get around long before noon. Some of Annabeth's siblings looked like they wanted to bite his head off, and others looked like they couldn't wait for a wedding invitation.<p>

He noticed Annabeth doing something with her phone. She turned around and looked at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. She had sent him a message.

_Meet me by your cabin after you're done eating._

He looked up and she had left the pavilion. Most of the other campers had also left. He practically inhaled the rest of his food, and got up to go join Annabeth.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

She smiled, and sat down on his bed. He sat next to her.

"What?"

"I'm bored," she said.

"Wow! The great Annabeth Chase is bored?"

"Haha. And it'll be Annabeth Jackson soon."

He smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. And before he knew what was going on, he was leaning back on the bed and she was on top of him. He knew where this could head.

"Annabeth," he muttered. "We can't."

She ignored him. He couldn't stop her. And he didn't really mind either, but if something happened he'd be in big trouble with Athena.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth. Annabeth! Get up!" Percy said, trying to get dressed as he talked. "C'mon we're gonna miss lunch if you don't get up."<p>

She got up, sighing. They both got dressed and walked out to the dining pavilion for lunch.

Percy suddenly wasn't hungry. He pushed his food around on his plate.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, sitting down next to Percy.

"I don't think I wanna tell you." Percy said, nervously.

"Perce, you know you can tell me anything. Gods, I sound like girl."

Percy just put his head in his hands. "I think…gods, I don't want to say it."

"Percy. Tell me what the hell happened or I'll kick you in the head." Grover threatened.

"I…I think there's a chance that I could've accidentally…err…gotten Annabeth...uh pregnant." Percy whispered, afraid of someone hearing, and also afraid of getting kicked in the head.

Grover's eyes widened. "What?" He looked shocked. "Weren't you…you know…?"

"Yeah, but I realized, after, it didn't work."

"Gods, Perce. Athena will kill you if she is."

"Gah."

**Gasp! Plot twist! xD Review! Please! **


	3. Thank the gods

**Yay! See even two reviews makes me happy. xD Okay, chapter 3. I am super bored again. xD **

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank the gods**

***3 weeks later***

Percy knocked on the door to his mom's apartment. It was her birthday, so he had come over to see her. She opened the door.

"Percy!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday," he said, handing her a card.

"Thank you, Percy." She hugged him.

His phone rang. "Hold on," he said to her. He looked at his phone. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"What's up?"

"I'm not feeling well so I won't be able to make it later."

"Oh that sucks. And okay, just feel better."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

"I gotta go, mom. But tell Paul I say hi."

"Okay, Percy. Thanks for the card."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><em>Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods. <em>She was sick? _Don't freak Percy she could just be sick with a cold or something. OH MY GODS!_

He ran to the Athena cabin, and stopped to catch his breath before he knocked on the door.

"Annabeth? You in there?"

The door opened. But it wasn't Annabeth. It was her brother Malcolm.

"She's in the bathroom," Malcolm said as he walked out of the cabin.

"Thanks." Percy said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Annabeth?" He called. She didn't answer. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Annabeth? You in here?"

"Yeah," she groaned.

"Can I come in?"

"Enter if you dare."

He laughed and walked in. She was laying on the floor by the toilet. As he started laughing she sat up and started throwing up in the toilet. He pulled her hair back from her face.

"Thanks. I think I got sick from something I ate," she said.

"Well that stinks."

She leaned back into the cabinet behind her and something fell off the counter. She reached for it, but Percy grabbed it before she could.

"A pregnancy test?" he asked, terrified to turn it over.

She grabbed it from him, and looked at it. "It's negative," was all she said.

He smiled, relieved. "Thank the gods."

She smiled too. "Yeah."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But at least I got the third one up. **

**Click the button**

**The button right there**

**Do it now**


End file.
